Home - a Miraxus Drabble
by thundergodlaxus
Summary: The Miraxus Drabble, fill with a lots of Love and fluff... each drabble doesn't connect, but sometime I might continue some of the drabble. Fairy Tail, Laxus, Mirajane and all character (c) Hiro Mashima I only own the idea.
1. Home sweet home

"I'll see you guys at guild tomorrow morning" with that Laxus Dreyar who just got back from his mission parted from his team the raijinshuu. walking back to his house, the road is empty after all it already midnight so people either already sleep or they just want be home. after couple of moment the lightning mage finally arrived at his house, unlocked the door with a long sigh.

"I'm home" murmured by the blond. he walked passed the living room, getting himself some water from the fridge before throwing his bag to the nearest sofa.

Taking off his coat and placing it on his coat hanger. Laxus heard a little hum from his room. raising his eyebrows as he saw his watch, 11 pm. shaking his head, he walked to his room. a small smile formed on his lips when he saw the white haired beauty sitting on his bed, listening music from his sound pod which is the answer why he can't find his sound pod earlier before going for the mission. After noted that he will need to buy another pair of headphones and sound pod, laxus walked toward his bed watching the beauty who still busy with his sound pod and reading some book, a book that make him smile even wider.

After planted a small kiss on her forehead, making mira tint her head to see laxus smiling at her making her can't help but to smiled back. Laxus climb up to the bed. Resting his head on her tight, using his hand to take the book she been reading. after bookmark the page, he put down the small pink book on the other side of the bed.

"Hey.."

"Hi.."

"welcome home" she said with smile, her hand resting on laxus's head, brushing her soft hand to his forehead and playing with his hair.

"why are you still awake at this time? You know the..."

"yeah I know, but I also know that you will come back today"

"and that's why you still awake?" another question came from the lightning dragon slayer mouth which resulted the white haired beauty nodded.

"you know that you don't have to waiting for me, porlyusica said"

"I know" mira leaned over and kissed the top of laxus head. "we both missed you so much until we can't sleep.

Sighing in defeat, he moved both of his hand. his right hand landed on mira's cheeks while the other went to her stomach.

"I missed you and our little one so much as well but now you need to sleep." he murmured and planting small kiss on her growing stomach, it not that big yet as she only been on her third months.

lifting his weight from her lap, sleeping right beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her protectively making sure she will be save on his arms laxus kissed the top of mira's head before closing his eyes, letting his body to relax and waiting for the sleep to take over.

"Goodnight" is the last things he heard from mira before he finally fall asleep.


	2. Taking care of the sick Mira

Morning sunlight waking up the blonde haired lighting mage, yawning with still closed sleepy eyes, he raised from his comfy bed, walking slowly and lazily to the bathroom before finally opening both of his eyes after washing it with some water. Turning on the cold shower Laxus stripped down from his favorite lightning pajamas into nothing, any woman would die to see the view of a very naked and wet Laxus Dreyar who currently washing his hair. Taking his shampoo bottle, pouring some to his palm he start rubbing his calf with his refreshing shampoo. Laxus is someone who taking care of how he look and his hair is one most important thing so he usually buy his shampoo and all his cleansing product special from his secret store, only Raijinshuu know the product he use because sometime he ordered them to buy it when he is busy or sick or he just too lazy to went out and met all his crazy fan girls. Done washing his hair, he starts cleaning every part of his body, beside the secret product, Laxus secretly using sponge and likes to play with the soapsuds. Enjoying his cleaning time on his big fancy bathroom, he turned off the shower, taking his towel covering his lower member before step out the bathroom to his closet. Taking his pair of black tight jeans which will show his sexy butt and his favorite purple shirt he throws the towel to his laundry basket.

Looking at the big mirror on his room now already clothed, Laxus took some of his hair gel and start using it to his blonde hair, making his signature spikes. Cleaning his hands with towel, throwing it to the bin he walked towards his coat hanger. It still 7 am, so he can eat breakfast at guild beside he missed his beautiful girlfriend's home made food. The last time he ate her food was three-week ago before he went to his S-class mission with Raijinshuu. Closing his hose door, locking it to make sure no one can sneak into his house, well actually no one can sneak into his house because Freed using his runes to make sure no one can go to his beloved master slash boss's house unless if Laxus let them to go inside his house.

The walk to guild took around 20 minutes since his house located at the outskirt of magnolia, it an old styled expensive house that surrounded by trees and it has a big green yard, there is a small lake on the back of his house, the view is beautiful so Laxus being an arrogant young man, use all his first S-class job money to buy the house so he can get his own place and he no longer need to live at his old man's place with Makarov. He never tell his house to anyone beside Raijinshuu, his Girlfriend and Lucy, well basically he never really tell Lucy where he live but she just find out about it, probably she asked Freed or Bixlow or Mira.

Stepping inside the guild, he was right not so many people inside, there is only the purple haired barmaid who is her name again? … um.. Kina something, yeah he doesn't really care. His eyes scanning the big building to find his favorite woman but instead of see his girlfriend he saw the little Strauss. Weird, since Mira never late to bar and she never let Lisanna work alone unless..

"Lisanna where is your sister?" taking a seat in front of the youngest Strauss who seem taking over her big sister's job, Laxus eyes scanning the hall, maybe she somewhere and he just didn't see her?

"Ah.. Morning Laxus, Mira-nee not feeling well, so me and Elf-nii taking over her job. You want me to take your breakfast? Mira-nee told me if you came in the morning mean you haven't eat breakfast"

"Uh.. yeah sure.. Is she alright?" curious and worried at the same time about the take over mage since he never see Mira skip her job because she fall sick.

"Yeah, just some cold. You don't need to worry and here you go, might not as good as Mira-nee but I tried"

"Thanks.." taking the plate, it actually a simple breakfast with eggs, bacon and some sausage but yeah Mira cook taste different from Freed and even Lisanna can't make the same food. "It good though Mira's is still my favorite"

Hearing Laxus answer Lisanna only chuckled "Of course Mira-nee's food is your favorite, you love her and even if you didn't Mira-nee's food still the best"

Small blush appeared on his cheeks as Lisanna telling about his love for Mira, it's not a secret anymore, everyone know the lightning mage love the devil but he still not used for people to talk to him about it. Eating all his food in a fast pact as he still worried about the oldest Strauss after all he always think Mira is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail followed by Erza, well he might bias but he don't care, his girlfriend is the best and strongest just like himself being the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and Magnolia after all he did beat Jura.

"Lisanna, you sure Mira alright? Why did you leave her all by herself? I know she can be stubborn but didn't she going to need someone? What if she need some water or if she need help to change or she hungry and stuff.. She can't even protect herself if she sick, then.."

A hand cutting all the unstoppable words that came from Laxus mouth, a hand that belong to Lisanna. "Laxus, don't worry that much, like you said Mira-nee is stubborn but she knew when she need someone unlike you who can be really stubborn and didn't let Raijinshuu to take care of you when you sick!" a little playful smile appear on the youngest Strauss lips "Yep, Freed and Bixlow told me that, don't worry your secret is save with me. And if you so worried about Mira-nee why don't you go to see her?"

Laxus only staring dumbfounded at Lisanna, how could the little girl who always protected by her sister grow up so much in a few years after her 'dead'. Nodded at her suggestion, he stood from his seat before looking at Lisanna again. "No word about my secret and thank you for the breakfast" placing a little kiss on the young mage's forehead, the thunder mage run outside the guild before disappear using his lightning to the Strauss family's house.

**...-...**

Knocking the door eager to see his beautiful girlfriend patient no longer inside his dictionary. "Mira..." still knocking, why can't she open faster? Oh.. right, she is sick, that must be the reason it took her so long. Why would she told her siblings to go to guild when she is sick anyway. Why would she have to be so stubborn and trying hard to take care of herself? His thought stopped once the door opened, revealing the silver haired beauty who look really pale with a red nose.

"Lax..." her word stopped when the thunder mage suddenly hugging her. Sighing at her boyfriend antic Mirajane smiling, hugging back her cute boyfriend who seem to be really worried about her.

"You look pale! And Red" maybe it just his way of saying that he doesn't like how she look at the moment, after all she always look beautiful for her but now she still beautiful but she doesn't look like her usual look, her shining skin not shining, her blue orbs not as bright as usual.

"I'm fine Lax-kun, just a little cold don't need to worry" but Mira know, her boyfriend won't just believe her, she can tell that he still worried so she decided it would be the best for her to let him go inside her house. "before you say anything, let's come inside"

Not commenting nor surprised how Mira can know that he want to say some or more things, he allowing himself to went inside her house, closing the door gently, still watching the sick Mirajane. "You not well! Look at you" pulling Mira by her wrist, making her bumped into his chest, eyes watching closely to her beautiful pale face. "You look unwell..." maybe it not really a bright word since everyone can tell from her paler skin that she is unwell, but Laxus doesn't give a fuck about things. All he need to do is to make sure that his girlfriend is well and how to make her recover from her cold.

Placing her hand on both side of Laxus's cheeks, a great way to stop Laxus blabbering about things. "I'm fine, it just a little cold, I know you would come and panic so I told Lisanna and Elfman to go to guild taking over my job. But I'm really fine. Now come and sit down" Nodded and following Mira to sit like a good little boy until Mira start sneezing and coughing.

"You not well! Did you get any medicine? I should have call Wendy here!" Stand up taking a step to get his communication lacrima, again Laxus stopped by Mira's touch. Working like magic her touch always instantly calm him down, making him became a good little boy.

"No need to call Wendy" her thumb start moving circle on laxus's hand to relaxing his tense muscle. "If you really want to help then you can help me to get my cold medicine at bathroom cupboard, there is a first aid kit, a black bottle with some ancient word. Could you bring that for me?"

No need to ask or wait any longer, Laxus already gone to take the medicine Mira told him. Back from bathroom with the bottle he went straight to the kitchen taking a glass of warm water, spoon and bring all that along with the medicine for Mira. "Wait..." Not letting Mira taking the bottle, he put the water on the table, opening the bottle and pouring a spoonful of the smelly medicine. "Say aaaa~..." Like a boy, he let Mira drink the liquid from him. Drinking the water until halfway, putting it back to the table Laxus sat down beside Mira who still look pale. Placing his hand over her shoulder before taking her head into his chest, snuggle closer to her.

"You going to get my cold" despite saying that, Mira actually enjoy the position and Laxus from all people know that better than anyone and didn't change their position instead he moved even closer, entwining their fingers together kissing the top of her head.

"Let me get you into bed" without future adds Laxus put his free hand over Mira's leg and picked her up into his arms. He started walking towards the demon's room, placing her back to her bed before climbing up beside her, cuddling and snuggling with her close. "I don't care about me as long I can get close with you"

Mira who know Laxus knew that whatever she did, he won't change his mind. With a sigh of defeat she moved closer, hiding her head on the crock of his neck, trying to inhale his gentle sweet masculine scent but got no luck with her red nose. Laxus started rubbing her back, playing with her hair and kissing her head. Not so long the medicine kicking or it just Laxus's touch but Mira finally back into her slumber, watching Mira in awe at her beauty, her melodic breath, her long eyelashes, Laxus fall asleep beside Mirajane...

**...-...**

Sighing at her childish boyfriend Mira taking the medicine away from the Sick Laxus Dreyar. Yep, thanks to Laxus Mira finally recover from her cold but thanks to that snuggling cuddling moment, the day Mira back healthy and ready to go back doing her duty, that day Bixlow informed her that Laxus is sick and want her to stay with him. Damn Laxus who apparently became as childish as a 5 years old boy, Mira only can shook her head and doing her best to taking care of him. Just like the time he taking care of her.


End file.
